


All the Time in the World

by minie_ai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Immortality, Implied Exes to Lovers, Implied Friends with Benefits to Lovers, Light Masochism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Tension, Suna is either pining or horny, implied urban fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/pseuds/minie_ai
Summary: Rintaro can’t deny the way his heart flutters at the sight of him just standing there, and he thinks that while time might heal, it definitely doesn’t dull the feelings that you’ve spent the last couple hundreds of years trying to run away from.Or where Rintaro travelled the last couple of centuries trying to run away from his feelings for Osamu, only to return back to Hyogo in hopes that Osamu will also be back there.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 51
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unthank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unthank/gifts).



> This is my SunaOsa Valentines Exchange gift fic for [Saturn](https://twitter.com/kuguken)!!
> 
> An immortal-getting together-nsfw-post timeskip AU as you requested!
> 
> I only realised that there were no hints of valentine's day themes in this after I finished writing it, so I apologise if you were looking forward to that :')) Otherwise, I still hope you enjoy this fic :DD
> 
> (this was not beta-read, so i also apologise if there are any typos)

Rintaro stands and stares at the big blue sign on the top of the forefront of the store.

_Onigiri Miya_.

He squints at the logo under the crappy lighting of the streetlight and thinks there’s no way that it could be. There are approximately 603,300 people in the world with the last name ‘Miya’, and 14,050 people in Japan alone. Rintaro considers the chances that the store in front of him is owned by one of the only two Miya’s he knows, and thinks that the chances are pretty slim. He considers the chance that the store in front of him is owned by _the one_ Miya that hasn’t left his mind in the last two hundred years and thinks that it’s close to impossible. 

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket and continues his walk to find the convenience store that he knows should be around here somewhere. 

The thing about living forever that no one really considers is the constant need to keep learning. Yes, there is the trouble of having to move every couple of decades, as well as having to see people you used to spend everyday with grow older and weaker while you still remain the same. But no one really talks about having to keep updated with the latest technology and trends, or having to relearn all the routes and roads to your favourite restaurant - _if_ your favourite restaurant even managed to stay in business for this long. 

Rintaro doesn’t consider his immortality a curse, nor does he think it’s a blessing either. It’s just something he has grown to accept throughout the course of his long life. Not that he had much of a choice about it anyways.

He scans the dimly lit street around him. The Hyogo now looks different from the Hyogo in Rintaro’s memory, but it wasn’t like he was expecting anything else. Humans always seek change, and Rintaro isn’t any different. Yet despite wanting change, humans are also reluctant to change themselves, therefore they’re always seeking out familiar things in new environments. Rintaro considers that this might be why he is back in Hyogo ‘for a change in scenery’, instead of in Lithuania or something.

He hears the sound of approaching footsteps against the gritty street floor and looks up to see another person walking down the street from the opposite direction. Rintaro shoves one of his hands further into his pocket and brings the other one out to busy himself with his phone as the person approaches. He tucks his chin into his collar and continues his walk as he listlessly scrolls through his Twitter timeline. The footsteps are getting closer and Rintaro is determined not to make eye contact with the stranger who’s also out and about at this time of the night. There’s a funny compilation of cat’s getting scared from just about anything, and Rintaro lets out a small snort as he retweets the video. 

“Sunarin?”

Rintaro halts in his steps, and looks up from his phone. The approaching stranger has also stopped a couple of steps in front of him, but when Rintaro squints at him, he finds that the stranger might not actually be a stranger after all.

“Atsumu,” Rintaro greets. 

“Hah, so it is ya. And here I thought ya died from influenza or someth’n’,” Atsumu says with open arms. Rintaro thinks that he looks way too happy for someone who just wished death on another person. 

Rintaro sidesteps the incoming hug from Atsumu and pockets his phone. Atsumu whines out a loud _Sunarin_ , and Rintaro only sighs before continuing his walk. Atsumu falls into step with him quickly, and just like that, Rintaro is transported back three hundred year into the past when they used to walk together as a group of three.

“I’m surprised you’re using your real face,” Suna comments as he takes a glance over at Atsumu. 

The other is blonde now, and Rintarou can’t decide whether it suits him or not. Atsumu also seemed to have filled out a bit, his black bomber jacket and thin t-shirt not being able to hide much. 

“I could say the same thing ‘bout ya too. Werent’cha a chick when ya left here?”

Rintaro hums nonchalantly and takes a turn to the right. He spots the convenience store Google Maps has said would be there and hurries his steps a little. As much as he would like to sit down and catch up with Atsumu, he would still like to have something to eat first. 

“Hah, ‘m gonna wait out here. I was jus’ in there an’ I don’t wanna look like a weirdo,” Atsumu exclaims as he sits by one of the outdoor tables in front of the store. He pulls out a ramune from his jacket pocket and pops it open as he sits back. 

“You really don’t even have to try,” Rintaro mutters under his breath, but Atsumu hears it all the same, if his loud racket is anything to go by. 

Rintaro makes quick work of buying several different onigiri, an egg sandwich and a warm bottle of lemon tea, before joining a pouting Atsumu back on the table outside. 

“So, what are you doing back here in Hyogo?” Rintaro asks after he finishes his first onigiri. 

Atsumu makes a big show of crossing his arm and turning his face away from him, but if he is still the same man Rintaro knows from all those centuries ago, then he knows that the tantrum won’t last long.

It takes until half of his second onigiri for Atsumu to tire out. 

“Fine,” Atsumu starts adamantly. “We’re back here cause Samu ‘n I managed to track down Kita Shinsuke, and apparently he’s pretty set on stayin’ here. So that means we are too.”

Rintaro stops mid bite to look up and see if Atsumu was lying, but the other looked dead serious whilst swishing the tiny marble around his bottle. 

“Yumie-san’s Kita Shinsuke?” he asks, just to make sure. 

Atsumu has the audacity to give him a look that he would have definitely given Atsumu had he asked the question in his stead. 

“What other Kita Shinsuke is there?”

Rintaro nods in agreement. There is no other in their world like Kita Shinsuke. Even his own grandma wasn’t as good at creating face-changing potions for the immortal the way Kita is. To the immortal like Rintaro and Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke and his potions might be one of the only things that would allow them to settle down in one place without having to worry about their next move. 

“That’s why you’re wearing your real face,” Rintaro comments.

Atsumu hums in agreement. “Well I s’ppose Kita-san’s part of the reason.”

Rintaro raises an eyebrow at the way Atsumu seems to soften when addressing Kita Shinsuke, and stores that information away for later. 

“Yer turn. What hav’ya been up to?”

Rintaro rolls the wrapping of the onigiri into one plastic ball and drops it back onto the table as he leans back on the plastic chair.

“Just this and that I guess.” One look from the corner of his eyes tells him that Atsumu isn’t satisfied with his answer, so he lets out a sigh before starting again. 

“I went to Canada right after I left here and then stayed there for a bit. It got too cold and about time, so I moved down to Australia.” He sees Atsumu raise an eyebrow at that. “The good thing about a big country like Australia was that I was able to stay there for a good two hundred years or so whilst just moving around the entire place.”

“Then why’d ya come back?” Atsumu asks almost immediately, and Rintaro has to admit that it does slightly sting to be at the receiving end of such an accusatory tone.

“It got too hot,” he shrugs. 

Atsumu scrutinises him for a moment. “‘S that the only reason?”

Rintaro shrugs again. “Yeah I guess.”  
  
Atsumu narrows his eyes at him further, but relents after another second. Rintaro is relieved, because Atsumu doesn't need to know if he was lying. Rintaro briefly thinks that _he_ should be the one who needs to know if he was lying or not, because he isn’t too sure himself.

“Well if that’s really the only reason, then I don’t s’ppose ya can’t visit ‘Samu’s lil restaurant t’morrow?”

Rintaro narrows his eyes at him. He gets a feeling that he knows where this conversation is leading to, and he’s not too sure if he likes it.

“What restaurant?” he asks anyways.

“Onigiri Miya. Kinda hard to miss, from the direction ya came from,” Atsumu says in a sarcastic voice. 

Rintaro hums and shrugs his shoulders again. Nothing good would come out of Atsumu knowing that Rintaro stood in front of the restaurant for ten minutes debating whether it could be or not. 

“I’ll see. I gotta head back now though, my hotel’s front desk is gonna close soon,” Rintaro says with a dismissive wave as he stands to crack his back. He gives another wave to the other and starts walking away. Atsumu’s complaints about the pile of rubbish Rintaro left him with could be heard even when he takes a turn away from the convenience store. 

  
  


-

  
  


The thing about being immortal was that you will have hooked up with everyone else at least once. There were only so many immortal beings around, which meant that there were only so many people around where you wouldn’t get sudden flashbacks of them running around in their diapers as they’re fucking you. 

So Rintaro supposes that him standing across the street of _Onigiri Miya_ , watching the people inside bustle around for lunch time, shouldn’t be the worst thing he’s done. The restaurant looks different under the midday sun compared to last night, more vibrant and less rustic, as if it were more recently established compared to its neighbours. 

Rinatoro checks his phone. _1:53 pm_. He expects the lunch time rush to end anytime now, so he leans back against the streetlight pole to aimlessly scroll around social media for a couple more minutes.

By the time he enters the restaurant, there are only a handful of people left, most seemingly having finished their meals and just sitting around to chat. The interior of the restaurant isn’t as bad as Rintaro imagined it to be, polished and clean with nice wooden accents. Rintaro still manages to pick out traces of Osamu from the rest of the interior - such as the pink _Vabo-chan_ keychain hanging off the hook in the corner with the words ‘ _prosperity_ ’ written out in neat calligraphy underneath, or the check spindle on the counter that clearly needs to be cleared out. 

“A table for one, sir?” 

Rintaro glances down at the short and preppy girl wearing a cap with the _Onigiri Miya_ logo on it, and then shakes his head. 

“Actually, is Osamu free at the moment?” he asks, and the girl comically widens her eyes and drops her mouth open slightly. Rintaro raises a brow at her, and he tries not to let his amusement show at the way she visibly flusters. 

“Are you perhaps a friend of Boss?” she asks, clearly interested if the sparkle in her eyes is anything to go by.

“Yeah something along the lines of that,” he says. “Could you let him know that someone called Suna is here, please.”

She nods, and then instantly jogs over to the little window behind the counter to yell something into the kitchen. Rintaro busies himself with his phone in the meantime, more so as to not look like he was just awkwardly standing around than for anything else. 

“Sunarin?”

Rintaro looks up to the voice which had called out to him, similar to the one he had heard last night, but slightly deeper and slightly more slurred if you focused your ears on it. Atsumu and Osamu might be identical twins, but Rintaro thinks that if there really was someone out there who spends time building each person before birth, then that someone clearly had a favourite amongst the twins. Or it might just be that Rintaro is biased. Osamu’s hair is shorter and darker now, but it looks softer than the last time Rintaro had seen him. He also seems to have filled out a bit more and Rintaro suspects that the restaurant might be the reason for it. Images of Osamu carrying sacks of rice across those wide shoulders of his flash across his mind, and Rintaro instantly pushes those thoughts aside.

He flashes Osamu a quick grin and then pockets his phone into his back pocket. A quick glance around the store tells him that he isn’t the only one watching Osamu, so when the other is close enough, he nods his head to the side. “Care to spare me five minutes outside?”

Osamu huffs out a small laugh. “I’m the owner of this restaurant, Rin. I can spare ya more than five minutes.” Osamu turns around to face the same preppy girl from earlier, now standing behind the glass counter lined with different assortments of onigiri. “Aya-chan, take care of the store for me, will ya? I’ll be out ‘n the back. Shout if ya need anythin’”

The girl, Aya-chan, nods her head enthusiastically, so Rintaro follows Osamu through the door and into the large kitchen. The kitchen looks about what Rintaro would have expected a restaurant of this size would have. There was another worker in there, a tall and lanky man who only gives them a nod as they pass by, before returning back to his task of fluffing up the steaming rice in the large wooden bowl.

Osamu opens the door at the very back of the kitchen and holds it open for Rintaro. He raises an eyebrow at the gesture, but refrains from any teasing remarks as he steps into the alleyway at the back of the restaurant. Here, the building blocks the sunlight, so it was cooler than when Rintaro was standing under the shade of the lamppost, but he could still clearly see the cloudless sky above them.

“‘Tsumu told me ya were back, but ya know that I ain’t believin’ nun’ve his words ‘till I see it for myself,” Osamu says with a snort.

Rintaro chuckles at that. “The frog incident still _that_ bad for you?”

Osamu snickers and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, taking one between his lips before offering the pack to Rintaro, who declines with a shake of his head. Osamu shrugs and then pockets the pack behind behind him, before pulling out a small purple lighter.

“Mind if I...?” he asks, his lighter stopping short a couple of centimetres before the cigarette. 

“Not at all, go ahead,” Rintaro says as he leans against the brick wall of the alley. He watches Osamu take a deep drag of the cigarette, watches the way he holds the smoke in his lungs for a second, before he releases it in curling white wisps into the sky with a loud exhale. He wonders when Osamu had picked up smoking, and why he makes it look so attractive compared to anyone else.

“Yeah nah, frogs ain’t even the problem, it’s jus’ ‘Tsumu now.”

Rintaro snorts in amusement. He’s glad to see that despite all the changes to Hyogo, the Atsumu slander still remained the same. 

“So what made you open up a restaurant?” Rintaro asks after he lets Osamu finish a bit more of his smoke. Osamu lifts a brow, and then taps the cigarette against his finger. 

“I jus’ realised it’s somethin’ I haven’t done yet despite always wantin’ ta. And besides, with Kita-san here, it makes it easier to settle down to one place.”

Rintaro hums, hating the small talk they’re having but not knowing how to avoid it after all the centuries apart. “Atsumu talked about Kita yesterday as well, but I still have yet to meet him.”

Osamu raises a brow before flicking his hand again to tap off some of the ash. “‘N here I thought ya came back ‘cause ya heard ‘bout Kita-san too.” Rintaro shakes his head and can’t find it in himself to admit that he came back hoping that someone else was in Hyogo too.

“Nah, Australia just got too hot.” Rintaro finds himself parroting the same excuse he gave Atsumu yesterday on instinct.

Osamu raises a brow again before narrowing his eyes at him. Rintaro purposely avoids his pointed look and suddenly the pebble next to his shoe looks like the most interesting thing to him since the invention of television.

“Australia ya say?” Osamu says, not sounding convinced at all. Rintaro always had a more difficult time lying to Osamu, not that his time in Australia was a lie at all, but Rintaro would rather him think that he was lying _about_ the country, rather than _why_ he had left the country. 

“Well if ya want, I can show ya Kita’s place after work?” Osamu suggests, and this time it was his turn to avoid Rintaro’s look. 

“Treat me to ramen afterwards as well?” Rintaro muses. He knows that Osamu will most likely accept, but yet he can’t stop his heartbeat increasing from the thought of having crossed the line. 

“Sure,” Osamu says easily through a smile, and Rintaro finds himself smiling as well. 

Rintaro pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on, knowing the end of a conversation when he hears one, and rolls his shoulders to loosen the tension in them. Rintaro turns to walk away. Osamu and him never really did goodbyes, even back in the days. Osamu thought it was too formal, Rintaro thought that it was a good couple of words he could save, especially knowing that he was going to see him the next day anyways. But sometimes he wished that they did do goodbyes, not the overly formal type with tears shed and promises of a grand reunion, but just a small ‘ _see you later_ ’ would have been good. A reassurance that he’s not intruding and that his enthusiasm to meet wasn’t one sided.

“Rin,” Osamu calls out just as he is about to round the corner, and as if he had read Rintaro’s mind, he lifts one hand into a wave while his other one is tucked into his jeans pocket. “See ya at closing time?”

Rintaro can’t deny the way his heart flutters at the sight of him just standing there, and he thinks that while time might heal, it definitely doesn’t dull the feelings that you’ve spent the last couple hundreds of years trying to run away from. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you at eight,” Rintaro says with a wave of his own and a stupid grin that mirrors Osamu’s which he somehow can’t get off his face. 

-

Come 7:55, and Rintaro is the only person other than Osamu inside of _Onigiri Miya_. The early setting mid-October sun on a Friday night makes for slow business, as people would rather rush home to their families than battle the cold with a couple of onigiri (Osamu’s words, not his). He watches Osamu do whatever restaurant owners do at the end of a business day and surprises himself by not being bored of watching him calculate his sales or something. Osamu is flitting around the store with papers in hand, sometimes a calculator, and sometimes a notebook where he scribbles stuff into. 

“Ya look like yer havin’ fun,” Osamu says as he takes a quick glance towards him. Rintaro hums and rests his chin on his palm.

“I’m always having fun watching a Miya work whilst I get to sit around,” Rintaro states matter of factly. Osamu flips him off, and suddenly Rintaro is transported back into a summer’s day in the Edo period, where he lounged around and watched as the Miya twins chopped wood for their private estate. And whilst they had all accumulated enough wealth over their long life, even back then, Rintaro enjoyed taking advantage of the Miya twins losing a bet to watch them do hard labour.

Conversation flows easy after that. They conversed and teased each other like they did before Rintaro took his trip around the world, and while several hundreds of years might not be much compared to their immortality, it still is a long time where anything can change (as all of Hyogo likes to prove to him). 

They end up in a small ramen restaurant five minutes before nine, cramped into a corner with two cups of warm oolong tea and a menu that looks all too familiar to Rintaro. He tries to meet Osamu’s eye and finds that the other was already looking at him. 

“Looks familiar, aye?” 

Rintaro lifts his left brow in a way that he knows says _get on with it_ and Osamu chuckles lowly into his palm. Rintaro tries not to replay the sound over and over in his mind and tries to ignore the way it starts to stir something in his gut. 

“That’s Takeda’s grandson over there,” Osamu says with a nod of his head towards the chef in the kitchen. “The store’s been handed down to his son an’ now his grandson, and the menu hasn’t changed even once!” 

Rintaro glances around the store, and although the interior has changed quite a bit, now that Osamu has pointed it out, Rintaro can still picture the way the restaurant used to look like when it first opened all those centuries ago. He catches the sparkle in Osamu’s eye as he talks about the food and he can’t believe that his memory has failed to remember just the way Osamu’s eyes _sparkle_ at the thought of food. 

“I’m glad some things haven’t changed.” 

“Huh?” Osamu is looking at him expectantly with raised eyebrows, and Rintaro didn’t realise he'd said it out loud until Osamu looked at him like this. He doesn’t know what to say when Osamu’s gaze on him still sets his skin on fire, as if the last hundred years apart did nothing for him. 

Fortunately, Rintaro is saved from answering by the waitress hovering by their table. She looks about middle aged and so pregnant that Rintaro thinks she could pop at any moment. 

“What can I get’cha boys?” she asks with an easy smile.

Osamu and Rintaro used to come to this restaurant often, back when Takeda first opened it around the 1800’s, and a quick glance at the menu shows him that the menu really hasn’t changed since the last time he was here, just like Osamu had said. 

“I’ll have the tonkotsu shoyu set please,” Rintaro says. He doesn’t realise how much he has missed the ramen from this restaurant until the familiar order rolls of his tongue. 

“I’ll have the same plus uhhh… the sukiyaki don set please,” Osamu says after some deliberation. The waitress thanks them, and Rintaro follows the way she waddles over to the kitchen with his eyes. 

“You still eat this much?” Rintaro asks, but he thinks that he honestly shouldn’t be surprised. Osamu has always eaten the amount for three people, so Rintaro thinks that he might be holding himself back tonight, not that Rintaro sees a reason as to why he should though.

“Well, food’s only gettin’ better as time passes, so I don’t see why I need’ta eat less,” Osamu says as he moves to take out the chopsticks and serviettes for them. 

Rintaro rests his chin on his hand, and trails his eyes down Osamu’s broad figure. The black _Onigiri Miya_ shirt he wears to work clings to his form like a second skin, and Rintaro briefly thinks that this would have been considered inappropriate workwear if Osamu was anyone else but the owner of the restaurant. His muscles are thick in all the right places and definitely not hidden underneath the thin t-shirt, and Rintaro makes a mental note to ask him just _how_ much he is able to lift with those beefy arms of his. Just thinking about it sets a fire blazing through his stomach.

“Well I don’t suppose you still have those abs of yours with the way you’re eating, right?” 

Osamu lifts his brow, but Rintaro knows what he’s doing and how to get what he wants. He holds the eye contact, smirking when he see’s Osamu’s tongue dart out to wet his lip, and feels the air between them buzz with electricity. However, their moment is cut short by the waitress coming back with two trays full of food and a friendly announcement. Rintaro breaks off the eye contact to thank her with an easy-going smile, helping her set the bowls down on their table. He can feel Osamu’s eyes burn into his side, following after his every movement, and Rintaro tries not to visibly shudder under the heat of the gaze. 

“Thank you for the meal, ‘Samu,” Rintaro says as he claps his hands together, looking up at Osamu coyly through his lashes. And while Osamu may look unphased to others, Rintaro sees the way his Adam's apple bops as he takes a heavy gulp and the way his eyes burn even in the low lighting of the restaurant. 

Rintaro chooses to ignore Osamu in favour of digging into his noodles, the broth definitely better and richer than anything he had back in Sydney. They fall into a somewhat silence, letting the sound of other restaurant goers and the slurping of noodles fill the space between them. 

Osamu clears his throat, and Rintaro doesn’t spare him any mind, too occupied with the food in front of him until he hears him do it again. He looks up at Osamu, and sees that he had stopped eating, even though his bowls were still half empty. He raises a brow at Osamu, because the Osamu he knew would have never stopped mid-meal to talk.

Osamu shifts under his gaze, so he clears his throat again and Rintaro waits for him to speak up by setting down his chopsticks. 

“So I was thinkin’,” Osamu starts off, his voice low enough so that any passerby’s wouldn’t be able to listen in, but still loud enough so that Rintaro could hear. “Since it’s a Saturday t’morrow an’ I open late on Saturdays anyways, why don’t I take ya to Kita-san’s t’morrow mornin’.”

Rintaro tries to suppress a knowing smile. “And what do you suppose we do after dinner then, now that our plans have changed?” He stretches his foot out until it bumps against Osamu’s and proceeds to swing their feet together to the rhythm of the faint radio music playing in the restaurant. When Osamu starts swinging back, Rintaro pulls his foot away only to slowly trail it up Osamu’s leg.

Osamu meets his eye and an excited smile blooms on his own face, mirroring Rintaro’s own.

“I was thinkin’,'' Osamu mumbles as he leans closer to him. “Why don’t we head back to my place tonight. I’ve got some dessert in the fridge, an’ you could tell me all ‘bout Australia or someth’n. I bet’cha it’s also closer than yer hotel.”

Rintaro pulls back and hums, pretending to think about it as he feels Osamu’s gaze burn into him. “Talk about Australia you say?”

Osamu hums in agreement as Rintaro picks his chopsticks up again. “I can think of more interesting things to do rather than talking about Australia,” he says lowly, and watches as Osamu’s eyes glance down to where he darts his tongue in between his lips. Osamu blinks back up to meet his gaze, and Rintaro doesn’t remember the last time someone has looked at him with so much want in their eyes, so much _desire_. Osamu looks like he is going to eat him alive. 

They finish their meal in record time after that, with Osamu paying for everything as promised, and not even twenty minutes pass before they stumble into Osamu’s apartment.

“You think I can borrow the shower first? I smell like tonkotsu,” Rintaro says when he manages to get a whiff of the smell from the jacket he takes off. Osamu looks up from where he is still taking off his shoes, and Rintaro sees a mischievous smile bloom on his face. 

“Why don’t we take a shower t’gether? It ain't like it’s anythin’ we haven’t seen before,'' he suggests as he stands up to lean closer to Rintaro’s face, bringing a hand up to rest on his waist. The heat of his palm feels like it’s searing through Rintaro’s shirt and into his skin, and he shudders at the familiarity of it all. 

“It’s been several hundred years, so I want to surprise myself with those _abs_ of yours,” Rintaro whispers against Osamu’s ear. He lifts his hand up, only to trail down Osamu’s chest in feather light touches, tracing down his body and over each ridge of muscle in his abs. He pulls himself away completely just before his hand reaches the waistband of Osamu’s jeans, and makes a show of purposefully swinging his hips as he struts down the hall. 

“I expect you’ll bring me a towel, right?” Rintaro asks over his shoulder. He doesn’t know the layout of Osamu’s apartment, but there is only one hallway and he didn’t see the bathroom from the entrance, so he really hopes he isn’t making a fool out of himself from this faux confidence. Fortunately, a look over his shoulder tells him that Osamu isn’t faring any better than he is, and Rintaro can see the blush that has formed on Osamu’s cheeks rising all the way to the tip of his ears. The tight jeans he is wearing also do nothing to hide his eagerness. 

Rintaro does manage to find the bathroom, because even with all the money Osamu has, he somehow had decided to live in a shoebox-size of an apartment. He closes the door of the bathroom behind him and leans against it as he feels his heart pound against his chest. He feels ridiculous, like one of those girls from teenage rom-coms who had just talked to their crush for the first time, but he supposes that Osamu has always had an effect like that over him. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm his thoughts as he strips to enter the steaming shower. He can’t have himself get too excited before anything even begins. 

Rintaro makes quick work of showering, and smiles when he sees a clean towel and some clothes neatly folded on a stack outside the bathroom door. By the time he’s dressed and toweling off his hair, Osamu has prepared two plates of cake on the glass coffee table. He is flicking through the television, showing surprising restraint to the slices of cake in front of him, and looks up when he hears Rintaro approaching. 

“Hey,” Osamu says with a small smile, and Rintaro thinks that this feels oddly domestic. He doesn’t know how he feels about it though, since immortal ones don’t really _do_ domestic, but he doesn’t let himself dwell on that thought for too long. 

“Hey,” he murmurs back, not able to keep the smile off his own face. He takes a seat on the couch next to Osamu, and leans into one of the plush pillows he has propped up. 

Osamu reaches a hand out to brush a stray strand of wet hair away from Rintaro’s eyes, and Rintaro has to fight the blush from spreading across his cheeks. He probably fails miserably at it, because Osamu’s eyes soften the longer he looks at him. Rintaro is grateful for the noise coming from the television, because he wants to say something, but his brain isn’t connecting words together to form any coherent sentences.

“I should probably take a shower too, aye?” Osamu asks, and Rintaro nods his head. 

“A’ight,” he stands and cracks his neck side to side, and Rintaro thinks that he really shouldn't find it as attractive as he does. He tightens his grip on the towel around his shoulders before he says something stupid. 

“Ya should dry off yer hair properly, Rin. B’fore ya get sick or somthin’,'' Osamu murmurs as he cards his fingers through the wet strands, pushing the hair out of Rintaro’s face. It takes everything in him not to lean into the touch, and Rintaro instantly misses it when Osamu slowly pulls his hand away. 

“Don’t eat the cake without me,” Osamu quips, and Rintaro rolls his eyes dramatically at him. 

“If you can resist the cake whilst waiting for me, then I think that I’ll be fine,” he retorts, earning him a light snort from Osamu. 

“Got it, I won’t take too long. An’ afterwards ya can tell me _all_ ‘bout Australia,” he says whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rintaro lifts his leg to kick him, but Osamu runs away cackling before he has a chance to. 

“Say that again and I’m leaving straight away,” Rintaro yells over his shoulder as he picks up his phone to busy himself with. Osamu’s laughter rings through the hall before he hears the door of the bathroom shut. 

  
  


Rintaro barely remembers Osamu’s reminder about drying off his hair until he hears the bathroom door opening again, then he’s scrambling to towel at his hair. He feels the sofa dip besides him and hears Osamu let out an exhale before there are an extra pair of hands on his towel. 

“Here, lemme,” Osamu mutters under his breath, so Rintaro lets his hands fall onto his lap as he turns to face him. They used to do this often before Rintaro left, after showers together in the early mornings, when the lines between friendship and hook ups blurred together into something more. They never took it further than that though, but Rintaro sure did spend a long time thinking about _what if they did_ . With Osamu’s face this close to his own - Osamu’s _real_ face that Rintaro hasn’t seen in centuries and not just some face conjured from a potion - Rintaro wonders if Osamu has thought about their _what if_ ’s as well. 

“Rin, yer starin’,” Osamu whispers, and this close, Rintaro can feel the hot puff of air against his face when Osamu speaks. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the pretense of cover from the towel or if it’s Osamu’s dexterous hands in his hair, but there’s a sudden surge of boldness in Rintaro where he reaches up to take hold of Osamu’s hand into his own. Osamu stops his movements and looks at Rintaro with wide eyes.

“Have you ever thought about us...like…,” Rintaro wracks his brain for a word that he could brush off as platonic in case he had read their whole relationship wrong. 

“Like t’gether?” Osamu asks with his head cocked to the side as he brings his hands down. Rintaro is awfully aware of their hands still interlaced together. 

“Y-yeah,” he stammers, definitely not smoothly and definitely not hiding how nervous he was. 

Osamu looks down and his-still-slightly damp hair falls in front of his eyes and shields them from Rintaro’s view. He doesn’t know whether he is grateful for that or if not being able to see Osamu’s eyes makes him more nervous. 

“”M gonna be honest an’ say yeah,” Osamu says with a slight pout to his lips, and Rintaro feels his heart burst out of his chest. “I thought we were gettin’ real close, and then ya just up and left one day without a word. I was hurt, Rin.”

Rintaro’s breath hitches in his throat. He wasn’t expecting to hear that. All this time he thought that he had been running away from his unrequited feelings, when in fact, he had been running away from time he could have spent being Osamu’s boyfriend. 

“Sorry,” Rintaro apologises as he looks at their intertwined hands. He briefly thinks that their hands look good together, with his own thin and pale ones contrasting against Osamu’s thicker ones littered with various scars and burns. 

“I shouldn’t have left and I missed you the entire time I was gone,” he admits earnestly. Rintaro had thought about it often, but he had forced the thought to remain in the back-burner of his mind as he did everything in his power to not acknowledge it. Yet, as the words tumbled out of his mouth, Rintaro found himself more relieved than he had been in centuries. It could also have something to do with sitting in front of Osamu again, but Rintaro doesn’t put much thought to it. 

“It’s okay,” Osamu whispers, as he brings his free hand up to cup Rintaro’s face. Osamu’s face is centimetres away from his own, and Rintaro tries not to shudder from the intensity of it all. 

“We can make up for lost time now.”

He moves his hand further to lightly grip the slides of Rintaro’s hair and slowly pulls him in, slow enough for Rintaro to move away if he chooses to. Fortunately for Osamu, Rintaro is also keen to make up for lost time as soon as possible, so he starts by closing the gap between them. 

Osamu’s lips are soft and plump, softer than they were the last time they had kissed, and Rintaro is definitely not complaining about it as he moves his mouth along to his. Osamu grips the back of his hair with his hand, and Rintaro uses his free hand to pull Osamu closer. The kiss is messy and warm, a mix of teeth and tongue, but still so tender and full of _feeling_ that they pull away panting for breath.

“Bedroom?” Osamu asks with a smile tugging at his lips, higher on the left side than on the right. His eyes seem to shine even in the low light coming from the television, and Rintaro doesn’t remember the last time Osamu’s eye burned so brightly for anything other than food.

After sharing a couple more kisses and Osamu nearly tripping over his feet on the plush carpet underneath the coffee table, they manage to stumble onto Osamu’s bed with bursts of giggles. 

“How’d ya want to do this?” Osamu asks breathlessly. Rintaro considered it, but he didn’t have to think long. There was something he’s been wanting to do since the moment he laid his eyes on Osamu in the restaurant. 

“Here, let me,” he says as he lightly pushes Osamu to sit against the head of the bed. “Lube and condoms?”

Osamu reaches over to the first drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. Rintaro thanks him with a kiss against his lips as he leans over to take the lube and condom out of his hands. 

Sitting back on his heels, Rintaro makes quick work of discarding his shirt, letting the feeling of Osamu’s eyes trailing down his body burn itself into his skin. Osamu follows suit and peels off his shirt onto the floor somewhere. Rintaro doesn’t hide the way he shamelessly stares at Osamu’s body. He has always been more built than Rintaro, but working at the restaurant has only brought out the differences even more. 

Rintaro shuffles closer on his knees to straddle Osamu’s lap, and brings their lips together in another heated kiss. Osamu brings a hand around Rintaro’s waist and another up to tug at his hair, pulling a breathless moan from him as he nibbles on his lower lip. Rintaro steadies himself with hands on Osamu’s shoulders as he feels Osamu tug on his hair again, pulling his head back to expose the skin of his neck to him. He peppers a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Rintaro’s neck, sucking harshly onto the side of his jugular. Rintaro digs his nails into the skin of Osamu’s shoulder and hisses underneath his breath as he feels him sucking - what would be another - large hickey into the other side of his neck. Osamu’s hands also made their way lower until they cupped the curve of Rintaro’s ass through the fabric of his jeans. 

“‘Samu,” Rintaro groans as Osamu continues to bite over his collarbone, littering small kisses all around his skin. “Wait, Samu, wait.” 

He moves Osamu away with his hold on his shoulders, and instantly misses the feeling of his lips on him. Osamu is looking up at him with heady half-lidded eyes, and Rintaro feels goosebumps erupt across his skin from seeing the hunger swirling around in his grey eyes.

Rintaro has to take a deep breath to not let himself drown in those eyes and he can feel Osamu’s impatience from the way he teases circles into the skin above Rintaro’s waistband with his thumbs. Rintaro takes another breath before pulling himself out of Osamu’s hold, shuffling back until he was kneeling in between the space of Osamu’s parted legs.

“I want to touch you too,” Rintaro says with a teasing smile as he drags his hands down Osamu’s bare chest. He could feel Osamu shudder under his touch as Rintaro traces over each bump and dip of his muscles. He plays with the hem of Osamu’s jeans before slowly unzipping them, hearing Osamu suck in a breath as he teases over the obvious tent in his boxers. 

“Rin, ya don’t haf’ta,” Osamu rasps, bucking into his touch as Rintaro brushes over the growing wet patch with his finger. 

“I want to, now get these off,” he insists, moving to get his own off before sitting back on his heels to wait for Osamu to do the same. 

Osamu’s cock is thick and heavy, and already beading with precum by the time he kneels in front of Rintaro. He quickly closes his lips around the tip of Osamu’s cock and sucks, hearing a guttural groan from above him as hands tangle into his hair. Holding onto the base of Osamu’s cock, Rintaro bobs his way down inch by inch, making sure to use his tongue along the vein on the underside, just the way he knows Osamu likes it. He is rewarded by Osamu tugging on strands of his hair and a throaty moan of his name coming from his lips. He takes more into his mouth, until he feels Osamu hit the back of his throat and then proceeds to pump the rest of his cock with his hands. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks, the moans tumbling out of Osamu only spurring him on, even as he feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He slackened his jaw and let Osamu buck his hips into his throat a couple of times before the lack of oxygen forces him to pull away.

“Ya good?” Osamu asks, and Rintaro hums, still panting. He sees Osamu reach for the bottle of lube in the corner of his eyes and narrows his eyes in protest. 

“Samu, I wanted to-” He’s cut off by Osamu grabbing his face in one hand to push their lips together in a kiss.

“I know,” Osamu murmurs against his lips, before pressing another peck against them. “Lemme help ya,” he says as he guides a reluctant Rintaro to lie down at the head of the bed. 

Rintaro narrows his eyes at him, but does open his legs wider when Osamu taps them with a hand. Osamu shuffles in between his legs until their earlier position is reversed, and squeezes a fair amount of lube on his fingers. 

“Samu, you really don’t hav-”

“I wanna,” Osamu cuts him off with his own words, and Rintaro doesn’t have the fight to argue with him. Not when he’s kneeling between his legs and warming up the lube between his fingers on one hand, whilst the other rubs soothing up and down Rintaro’s thigh. 

“Ya ready?” he asks, and Rintaro nods his head against the blanket, not able to meet Osamu’s eye when he’s looking at him so intently after all those years apart. He feels Osamu circle his finger around his hole, before he slowly sinks it inside of him. Rintaro squirms when he feels Osamu pump his finger inside before quickly dipping another one in. He bites his lips and clenches his eyes shut when Osamu wriggles a third one inside, scissoring him open. 

It hasn’t even been that long since Rintaro had sex, yet he’s suddenly squirming on three of Osmau’s fingers like a virgin. He thinks that he really should be ashamed of himself, if only it didn’t feel so good when Osamu starts to alternate between thrusting his fingers in and out of is hole, and curling them upwards for the slightest graze against his prostate. 

“More, Samu, more,” Rintaro whines when Osamu purposefully misses his prostate again. He lifts his hips to meet the thrusts of Osamu’s fingers, but Osamu seems to have a different idea as he pulls his fingers away completely. Rintaro whines again and shoots daggers at Osamu, who only seems to be more amused by this.

“Can’t have ya coming too quickly, now can we?” 

Rintaro can see how hard Osamu is himself, and is about to comment on the state he is in when Osamu leans over and braces himself against the side of Rintaro’s head. Osamu brings their lips together again, twirling their tongues together in another passionate kiss, as Rintaro moans into the kiss. He brings his arms around Osamu, twisting his hand into the short hair on the nape of his neck. He feels Osamu pepper kisses all along his face, and while this might make him happy any other time, right now Rintaro just wants Osamu’s cock in him.

“Samu, I love you but I swear to God if you don’t hurry up and fuck me,” Rintaro grumbles against Osamu’s lips. Osamu’s laugh rumbles through him in a way that Rintaro could also feel where their chests were connected. Osamu pecks him one more time against his lips, and Rintaro narrows his eyes in warning. 

“Alright, alright. Australia teach ya how to be demandin’ or som’thin’?”

“Don’t push it, Miya,” Rintaro warns, and Osamu heartily laughs again, with the corners of his eyes crinkling and his left side lifting more than his right. 

Osamu presses more open-mouthed kisses along his skin, sucking hickeys into his neck and chest until his tongue flicked out around one of Rintaro’s nipples. Rintaro flinches in shock and moans out loud when Osamu takes one into his mouth and sucks, twisting and pulling lightly on the other one with his hand.

He pulls away when Rintaro starts squirming around again, occasionally bucking and grinding his hip against Osamu’s toned abdomen. “‘Samu,” he urges, clenching the sheets of the blanket underneath his fingers. 

Osamu sucks a final hickey against the inside of his thigh before he rolls on a condom and slicks his cock with lube. He aligns himself against Rintaro’s hole, brushing the tip against his rim, but not entering

“Ya ready?” Osamu asks again, voice low and throaty. Rintaro nods his head hurriedly, clenching his eyes closed.

“Hurry, Samu. Hurry u-” his voice breaks off into a loud moan as Osamu finally buries himself inside. His eyes roll to the back of his head with the feeling of _fullness_ that comes with it. 

He hears Osamu grunt above him as he starts to move, fucking into Rintaro at a pace that leaves them both breathless. The bed starts to creak beneath them as Rintaro lifts his hips to meet Osamu’s thrust, letting out a high keen as Osamu finally hits his prostate. Osamu seems to be encouraged by the noises that spill from Rintaro’s lips, because he tightens his grip on Rintaro’s hips and resumes thrusting into the same spot with newfound vigour. Rintaro cries out shamelessly, not caring if Osamu’s neighbours could hear him. 

He can feel the familiar heat simmering in his gut, and knows he’s close. Osamu doesn’t seem to be far behind, and Rintaro hisses in pleasure and pain as he feels Osamu dig his nails into his hips. 

“More, more, more,” Rintaro babbles, feeling close to the edge with the pinpricks of pain in his hips. Osamu moves a hand into his hair, and brings him closer by pulling him by the strands. Rintaro groans into the open-mouthed kiss Osamu pulls him into, feeling more teeth and tongue than anything as Osamu pants against him. 

“Close, Samu, ‘m close,” he cries as he wraps an arm around Osamu’s shoulders and digs his nails into the skin. Osamu let out a guttural groan, a mix of Rintaro’s name and _fuck_ , as he clenches around Osamu’s thick cock when he feels him tug harder on his hair.

Rintaro is tethering on the edge, he can feel his orgasm about to hit from the mix of pain and the noises Osamu’s letting out, his hips still rutting into Rintaro. 

Osamu moves to yank harshly at the hair at the back of his head, exposing his neck to him where he bites into, just as he slams his cock against Rintaro’s prostate.

“Cum for me, Rin.” 

Rintaro’s voice cracks as he lets out a loud moan, seeing stars behind his eyes as his orgasm hits him in full force. Osamu groans against his neck as he comes into the condom buried deep inside of him. Osamu nearly topples on top of Rintaro, barely saving him from being crushed underneath him with his elbows. Rintaro groans against him, still panting from his post-orgasm haze. He grunts as Osamu pulls out, and watches him with half-lidded eyes as he ties the condom up and throws it towards the general direction of the bin. 

“C’mere,” Osamu mumbles as he settles next to Rintaro and opens up his arms for him. Rintaro scoots over so that Osamu could sit more comfortably, and lets himself be cuddled in his arms as he rests his head against Osamu’s soft pecs. 

“I missed this,” Rintaro sighs contentedly against his chest and closes his eyes, feeling Osamu tighten his arms around him. 

“Me too,” he hears Osamu mumble into the top of his head. 

“Wait, I should get ya cleaned up,” Osamu says, unwrapping his arms from around Rintaro. Rintaro opens his eyes again, and directs a half-hearted glare towards Osamu’s bare back. 

“Way to ruin the mood, Samu,” he quips, yet still moves to let Osamu wipe him down with a warm towel. 

“Shush, ya’d complain about it if I didn’t do it either,” Osamu retorts as he lifts Rintaro’s leg to wipe at. 

Rintaro rolls his eyes at him, but he can’t deny the fond feeling he gets from seeing Osamu take care of him like this. 

“I hate you,” he still says, just to be annoying. He yelps when he feels Osamu bite at his thigh again. Rintaro props himself up on his elbows, and sees the marks and bruises littered all the way down his body. He doesn’t even need to see to know that his neck was probably even worse. 

“Samu, I swear. I know you have an appetite, but were you trying to eat me or something?” he grumbles.

“Nah. Ya said ya loved me earlier, ‘n this is me saying ‘I love ya too’,” Osamu says with a languid smile as he nuzzles his cheek against the thigh he has propped up on his shoulder. Rintaro thinks it’s unfair that Osamu can still look so handsome with a leg next to his face. 

He blushes down to his chest when Osamu’s words belatedly sink in, and he hears him laugh wholeheartedly as he lets his leg down. Rintaro turns his face away to hide his furious blus, because it was _him_ who has always been the more forward one, so when did Osamu grow so bold.

Osamu leans forward and places his hand on top of his, connecting their foreheads together until Rintaro could count each individual eyelash on Osamu’s eyes. 

“I love ya, Rin,” Osamu whispers against his lips. “Will ya be mine?”

Rintaro replies by connecting their lips. The kiss is slow and sweet, sweeter than the abandoned cake they left in the living room that he knows Osamu would still eat for breakfast tomorrow, but Rintaro doesn’t mind. 

They part with smiles on their lips, and Osamu brings up their interlaced hands to press a kiss into the back of Rintaro’s hand. “Won’t ya say it back, Rin?”

He feels his heart skip a beat and wonders whether Osamu has always been this much of a romantic. There’s a slight pang in his chest from the realisation that he could have been having this the entire time, but then Osamu preses another tender kiss onto his hand and Rintaro sees that it didn’t matter. He is with Osamu now, and they have all the time in the world to make up for it.

“I’ll be yours, Samu. I love you,” he replies, sealing his feelings with a kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> TA-DAHH
> 
> I don't usually write porn, so ngl I struggled a bit with it but I hope it wasn't too obvious in the fic ahahah. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or kudos if you did <3 Also thank you sm for the mods of the exchange for hosting this!! 
> 
> And you can come say hi to me on twt [here](https://twitter.com/minie_ai)


End file.
